


Handy Tips

by Pyrasaur



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zangief claims to be correcting Ralph's object-smashing technique, but he's got ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy Tips

     As they walked across the Super Street Fighter 2 bonus level — toward a new car sheening in the sunlight — Ralph cracked his knuckles. "So, I've heard about this car-smashing level of yours. Always thought it sounded like fun, y'know, seeing who can wreck it the fastest."  
     "Talented Street Fighter can reduce car to smouldering rubble in only twenty seconds." Zangief cast a look sidelong at Ralph, the deeply pleased way he did whenever the two of them were trying out their muscles together. "I wonder how fast Ralph can win level?"  
     "Pretty fast, I bet," he said, standing tall over the car. Raising both sledgehammer fists over the pristine paint job of the hood. Taking in a deep breath, ready to do what he was coded to.

     But Zangief held up a hand.   
     "Wait, Ralph."  
     "Huh?" He lowered his fists — because from the way Zangief was staring at them, something was up.  
     "Your posture, is no good. Let Zangief show you."  
     He stood there blinking while Zangief came to his side and took a wrecking fist between his hands.  
     "First rule," Zangief said, "is to keep thumb outside fist. Very important." He ran thoughtful touch up the side of Ralph's fist, over the knuckles of his thumb which was already in the correct position.  
     "Are you seriously …?"   
     "Next rule," Zangief said, "keep elbows bent. Best for absorbing force of blows." His strong hands moved on, trailing fingertips to the crook of Ralph's elbow. The touch was light enough to grab Ralph's attention like a beacon, but he couldn't help protesting:  
     "I've been wrecking brick walls with these fists for _thirty years_. I think I know how to—"  
     "Ralph. Look at Zangief."  
     He did — and barely choked back laughter from that smouldering gaze, that over-serious frown that was clearly a grin on the inside.  
     "I do this because I care."  
     "Okay," Ralph wheezed.  
     "Most important rule."   
     A moment of silence fell like a lead balloon, while Zangief held his smoulder. Then, releasing Ralph's arm, he slid an arm around Ralph's lower back. Exactly like he did when he wanted to fool around, and Ralph couldn't stop his laughter bursting out.  
     "Pay attention to posture," Zangief intoned.  
     "You're— obviously just using this as a fabricated excuse to— to— "  
     "No, back injury would be terrible. Stand tall, and bend with knees. Not lower back. This area right here." And with that arm slipping lower, and a quick squeeze of Ralph's butt that was definitely for some actual training reason, Zangief said, "Now. Ready?"  
     "Definitely, completely ready." Ralph wiped his eye of laughter tears and took his stance again.  
     "Then go!"

     It only took a few hearty swings to get the car _looking_ wrecked. Getting that engine good and broken was trickier, though. But Ralph did it, and stood there catching his breath while the defeated car flashed.

     "There," he said triumphant. "All done, thanks to you, Mister Expert. What was that, eighteen seconds?"  
     "Twenty-one. But this level is fun, yes?"  
     "Sure is! Okay, wise guy, it's your turn. And I'm gonna critique your form right back!"  
     Zangief faced the newly regenerated car, and grinned slyly back at Ralph. "With hands-on teaching method?"  
     "Oh, you know it."


End file.
